


Better Late Than Never

by Hankenstein



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankenstein/pseuds/Hankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kaidan Porn Week prompt from <a href="http://www.delazeur.tumblr.com/">Delazeur</a>.</p><p>  <i>Well, I’m a giant sucker for Shenga, so if you’re offering… :D Shenga, with Shepard as voyeur while Kaidan gets to know Vega’s tattoos?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight divergence from my usual Shenga 'verse, [Don't Push](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2269731/chapters/4986390/), since the prompt implied Kaidan and James being somewhat new to one another rather than coming at it from a established relationship. This probably fits better into the "Kaidan and Shepard were established then added James," school of Shenga thought.

When Kaidan entered the cabin, it was quiet but for the soft tapping of Shepard’s fingers at the interface. There was a single soft light over the desk, the rest dim. He still thought of the cabin as  _hers_  despite there being a locker in one corner stuffed with his gear, and a bulky male form already in the bed, snoring lightly.

“Hey, Shepard. You’re up late.” He walked over to stand behind her, draping his hands over her shoulders, speaking softly so as to not wake James.

“You’re up later,” she retorted sharply. Kaidan just ignored the edge in her voice, pressing the points of his thumbs into her shoulders. “Sorry.” she mumbled, head hanging. “Just stressed.”

“I know.” He continued to work into her shoulders, firm where she needed it most in the bunched tension of her trapezoids, then gentle by turns, slipping his fingers under her shirt to caress her collarbones. Taking the long sigh she gave as encouragement, he dipped his head, ghosting his lips over the curve of her neck.

“Kaidan…” she rested her hands over his. “I’ve got to finish this report.” The rebuke was edged with frustration, and not, Kaidan knew, anything to do with him. She looked up over her shoulder, eyes tired but still flashing that playful grin. “Go bother James.”

Kaidan laughed, of course, because never in his  _life_  had James felt bothered by a request for sex. The man could be bleeding from a dozen minor wounds (or on one occasion, at least one serious one) and a single lecherous look would have him in Shepard’s cabin, armour flung to every corner of the room before you could say  _You’re in need of medical attention, you meathead._

He squeezed her shoulders. “You sure?”

“Of course.” Kaidan would hate to have her feel left out, but Shepard shot straight with stuff like this. If she said it was fine, you never had to fear that you would find out differently later.

Uniform packed away, Kaidan slid under the sheets next to James. He would never be so rude as to  _wake_ the sleeping LT, but well… he could be friendly, at least, and just see what happened.

James lay on one side, broad back to Kaidan. The Major slid in, tucking his body close. His face pressed into James’s neck, breathing in. There was just enough light from Shepard’s desk and the glowing fish tank to see the black ink in cross-hatched patterns over the muscles of one shoulder, spreading up the side of his neck to just brush his hairline.

God-damn but Kaidan  _loved_ those tattoos, loved watching the inked skin as muscles corded with effort, loved them peeking over the top of that stupid t-shirt, loved them now over shoulders curved and relaxed in sleep. He pressed a warm kiss to the edge of the tattoo, and felt James sigh and shift against him.

Kaidan’s breath caught, and emboldened, parted his lips. He shuffled so he could run his tongue in a line from the point of one shoulder blade up James’s neck, along the edge of the tattoo, making sure the slow-waking man could feel warm breath on his skin. Kaidan swore he could feel the goose bumps rippling out and over the skin from the contact of his tongue. He smiled against James’s neck, feeling the flush of arousal when he heard the rhythm of James’s breathing change.

Kaidan tugged the coverings down a little to run light fingertips over the ink on one bicep. He let his teeth scrape into James’s neck, the very center point of the tattoo.

James actually  _grunted,_ and lifted his arm slowly, still sleepy, to reach back and grab Kaidan by one thigh, tugging the Major’s hips forward and grinding his own ass back a little, creating friction against Kaidan, against his increasingly obvious erection.

Ok, so James was definitely awake. Kaidan, subtle seduction abandoned, sighed at the sensation of James’s ass against him, and enthusiastically returned the pressure, still pressing kisses into James’s neck, into the tattoo.

James turned his head, found Kaidan’s mouth with his and kissed the other man as best as he could at the odd angle.

"Sorry I woke you," Kaidan murmured, smiling. He was hard, and warm, jammed up against his  
  
 _friend?_  
 _comrade_?  
 _boyfriend?_  
  
lover’s back, and was not at all sorry.

James just chuckled, turning his body so he could deliver his kiss  _properly. “_ Sure you are. Real sorry, eh?” He lay his hand along Kaidan’s neck, thumb rubbing insistently over his jaw and kissing him deeply, showing just how happy he was to accept Kaidan’s completely bogus apology.

They were already bare but for their briefs, and they made short work of those, pressing their bodies together, kissing with increased fervour. With gentle pressure on one shoulder, Kaidan pushed James onto his back, running his fingers almost reverentially over the tattoos on James’s chest.The three little swoops almost reminded him of claw marks.  His ran his hands downward, curling a hand round James’s cock, stroking him firmly. James, still sleep-dopey and ever polite, was trying to keep it quiet, but he still let out a strangled gasp.

He needn’t have worried. Somewhere between the sound of bodies shifting against sheets and the murmured conversation, Shepard realised she was staring blankly at the glowing screen. Her ears were straining to hear the noises coming from the two men, for  _more,_ for the hot little moans and wet kissing sounds, for the gasps and the scrape of stubble on flesh. She’d absently laid one hand over her mound, not moving but pressing over the zipper of her pants.

Shepard started. She was supposed to be  _concentrating._ She took her hand off herself, placing it back on the keyboard.  _Supply chains in the Traverse appear largely unaffected by-_

“ _Dios,_  Major.” muttered a voice from the bed, and Shepard wondered idly if Kaidan was biting James to elicit such responses, maybe on his nipples or something. He liked that.

 _Largely unaffected by…_  Shepard frowned at the screen.  _Supply chains in the Traverse…_ Someone made a noise like they’d been punched in the gut, a rush of air, and she was upset to realise she couldn’t figure out who.  _Supply chains…._ she groped desperately for the tail of the thought, but it was gone.

The noise of a drawer being open and shut could only mean one thing. Lube.  _Jesus._ Nothing gave her a debauched little thrill like the sight of either one of the boys on their knees, face all flushed and pretty from being fucked.

The Attican Traverse crumpled like tinfoil in her mind, and she mentally binned it for the day.

Instead of continuing to write, Shepard pulled up the environmental controls for the room. She tweaked, ever so slightly, the lighting in the room, evening out the balance so that there wasn’t just blackness beyond her little circle of light. Nothing attention grabbing, she hoped. She didn’t want to interrupt.

She noted the shapes of their bodies, but there were covers in the way, just shifting forms through grey material. With swipe of her left hand she raised the temp controls in the room by a few degrees, right hand already thumbing over the clasp on her pants. She let out a shaky breath.

Fly undone, she slipped her hand under the waistband of her underwear, hand against the heat of her lips. Her fingers were cool from the typing, and it felt wonderful. She closed the interface, and leant back in the chair.

Someone made that noise again, that harsh pant of air, and with a little more light, Shepard saw it was Vega. He’d wound up lying, side long to her desk, lines of his chest heaving as Kaidan worked his slick mouth over James’s cock, a hand between James’s legs.

 _Fuck._ Shepard thought for a moment her mind would just disappear into a fuzzy haze right there, hand merely resting on herself, from the sight.

But unfortunately, she required more work than that, especially these days. (Apparently sexual pleasure hadn’t been high on Miranda’s list when they’d brought her back.) She dipped her middle finger into her wetness, cunt hot and fingers cool, and slid them upwards over her clit. She unconsciously licked her lips.

Vega was making those  _noises,_ those borderline-pained gasps. Boys never seemed to make those noises until you were two fingers deep in them, maybe working up to a third and Shepard felt herself squeeze tight at the thought of it. She bet James would be starting to go red in the cheeks, flushed and desperate, and she popped her screen, nudging at the light controls again, one hand starting to press in tight, wet circles as she closed the display.  _I want to see it, James, want to see how red you are. I want to see your face as Kaidan fucks you._

She was right, she was always right, and James’s little pants were accompanied by rising colour in his cheeks. He curled one hand tight in Kaidan’s hair, pushing down wantonly, his usual composure, usual restraint completely shot under Kaidan’s attentions. Kaidan was groaning around James’s cock in his mouth, letting James thrust into his face, back against his hand, but only for a few moments.

Kaidan slid back to get his feet to the floor and stood over James, hand still between his legs, encouraging James’s knees back. Though her view was blocked, Shepard could bet that James’s cock, hard against his stomach, was leaving slick little trails across his belly, wet from Kaidan’s mouth and his own precome. James hooked one hand into the crook of his knee, tugging it back toward his chest.

“Are you ok?” Kaidan asked, a teasing edge to his voice. Of  _course_  Vega was ok, he _loved_ being taken like this, but Kaidan liked to hear him say it, liked to hear him talk.

“ _Fuck_  I- yes, K,  _yes,”_ he panted, head back.

 _How many fingers, Kaidan?_ Shepard asked, watching hungrily, rubbing broad and hard strokes over herself. She would hurt herself with this rough treatment, but she didn’t care, couldn’t care, and when Kaidan lifted dark eyes from the sight of James laid out before him to lock eyes with Shepard, she let a tiny moan escape her mouth.

“Do you want this?” he asked, James replying in a flurry of affirmatives even as Kaidan’s eyes never left her face.

“How do you want it?” He asked her, and James was too distracted to notice his partner wasn’t looking at him, was smiling a tiny, lascivious smile at their Commander.

“I don’t care _, dios,_ Kaidan,  _please_.” he begged, and the Commander, she confessed, liked nothing better than the sound of Vega begging like that, voice cracked, arrogance and affectation utterly abandoned leaving only raw honesty behind.

She smiled that same predatory smile right back at Kaidan. With one hand running easy, gentler circles round her clit, she made a “turn over” twirl with the other.

Kaidan smirked as he obeyed, easily getting James into a kneeling position, head pointing away from the fish tank. The bigger man was pliable, putty in Kaidan’s hands at this point. When Kaidan entered him, they both squeezed their eyes shut, breath heaving out of tightened lungs. Kaidan opened his on the Commander, watching her movements grow more frantic, her cheeks growing a rosy little blush of her own.

"You’re beautiful," Kaidan murmured, and it didn’t matter who it was directed at because the words flowed out of him and covered the entire room with his genuine sense of wonder, and she’d never met anyone who so honestly  _meant it_  when he said stuff like that. Even when, or especially when, he had his cock buried in someone, hips pressed flush to hips.

Kaidan set the pace, hands gripping with control into the kneeling man’s hips, even as James shamelessly rolled his hips back into Kaidan, seeking that slide, that frantic pace.

Shepard was back to almost cruel, punishing strokes over her clit as she watched, feet pressing hard into the floor and tension ripping through her thighs. The two men on the bed, her bed, were utterly gorgeous.

Kaidan ran a steadying hand down the length of James’s spine, scratching fingers encouragingly over the three swoops of ink there, matching the ones one his chest. “It’s not a race, James,” he admonished, though he flicked his eyes over to Shepard as he said it, shamelessly making sure she was still watching them.

Shepard was watching alright. She was beside herself, cheekbones hot and fizzing, fingers warm on herself now, but she listened to Kaidan’s multi-direction command and slowed her pace. She loved to be the one there on the bed, hot and tight around Kaidan’s cock, but there was something delicious (and  _new)_ about watching. It was whiting out all the stresses in a pleasurable haze, ears almost humming with it. Reports? What reports? War? What war? her mind asked blankly, hearing two low voices panting with each thrust, mentally egging Kaidan on to greater speeds as he showed off his fondness for being a  _massive, fucking tease._

Of course, even Kaidan couldn’t keep it up forever, and his teasing voice and smirking smiles melted into a shaky, urgent expression, fingers not digging into James’s hips to hold him back but rather tugging him hard into his cock. James was making those wrecked groans, face pressed into the mattress to muffle himself, extrapolations of the damn noises that got Shepard distracted in the first place, and she was so close, so fucking close.

Of course, it wasn’t easy and one hand stuffed down her pants while sitting at a desk chair wasn’t ideal. Even with her frantic pace, with the  _noises,_ the fucked, wounded sound James gave as he came, Kaidan more just a breathy sigh, the two men were collapsed on the bed next to each other before she could reach that peak. She gave a frustrated noise as it seemed to elude her once more, letting her hands fall to her sides and head hang back as she looked at the ceiling in defeat.

"Shepard, are you going to finish that damn report or get over here and let us help with that?" Kaidan asked breathlessly.

She laughed and looked over at them, both men now watching  _her_ with voyeuristic smiles.

"You are not subtle, Lola." James mused. "The lights? Nice try."

She stood, smiling wickedly. She shimmied her body to pull her pants down lean legs, and peeled off her fatigues.

"Serious? I thought I was being very stealthy." She knelt on the foot of the bed between their feet, letting Kaidan and James make space between their sweaty bodies for her to squeeze into.

"Not at all." James kissed her gently, and she could still feel his heart thudding. "But you seemed to be enjoying yourself, so…" he trailed off and trailed one hand down her side. "Anything we can help with?"

She hummed a yes into James’s mouth, and Kaidan curved his chest into her back. She contemplated her next move. Forcefully encouraging someone’s head between her thighs, to grind into a warm mouth, to seek her release between their bodies?

Shepard sighed into James’s collarbone, and nuzzled her head into Kaidan’s chest so close behind her. Before Shepard did anything, she took a moment to appreciate how wonderful it could feel to be surrounded just so.


End file.
